Analysis of Exploring Health Disparities in Integrated Communities, Prince Georges County (EHDIC-PG) - This project is an epidemiologic study of the adult residents of a racially integrated census tract in Prince Georges County, MD, where there are no race differences in socioeconomic status (SES). This study design seeks to account for segregation, which leads to race differences in exposure to social determinants of health, a problem that confounds much of the race disparities literature. The data collection for this study was supported by our current COE grant (which expires in April 2012). We anticipate that the data collection will be complete by April 2012. The EHDIC-PG data is similar to the EHDIC-SWB study, which is a study conducted in Southwest Baltimore, a low income racially integrated community. We completed the data collection for EHDIC-SWB in 2003 under our initial EXPORT funding. We have published several articles using data from EHDIC-SWB. We now propose to conduct a series of analyses of the EHDIC-PG data and compare findings from the two communities. The specific aims for this project are: Specific Aim 1) To explore domains of race disparities in obesity in a racially integrated social context. Specific Aim 2) To examine the psychosocial correlates of race disparities within a racial integrated social context. Specific Aim 3) To examine the social context of race disparities in health services access, use, quality and outcomes. Specific Aim 4) To explore if disparities in aspects of aging differ in a racially integrated environment..